Emotions
by Vanidades
Summary: Multipairing. 7. Wrecked: He was just a wrecked mess. SteinMarie
1. Birth

Okay, so I lied... I decided I'm going to make the Emotions challenge on a separate drabble collection so that way the other one doesn't get all twisted and what not...

Here I will leave you the first challenge. Remember, some of these drabbles will be short and they will all be multipairing, meaning that some of them will be dedicated to Soul/Maka, Stein/Marie, Spirit/Kami, Kid/Liz, Black*Star/Tsubaki, and some will be friendship oriented, so deal with it! Also, rating will vary.

* * *

**1. Birth**

* * *

From the moment she was born she was expected to be the greatest thing in their lives, the little bundle of joy with enormous emerald eyes was here and nothing could be better.

She grew up to be smart and to excel not only in academics, but also in athleticism and being at the top of the academy when it came to being a meister, other than dealing with the male specimen, specially after her parent's divorce.

He was expected to be a genius, but he turned out to be a prodigy. He was composing music by the time he was 7, but failing miserably to meet up to his parents expectations, being left to live chasing after his brother's shadow.

That was until that fated day in which they all found out that the youngest member of the prestigious Evans family was a weapon. That day, he had finally found something to excel at, and he promised himself he would be the best Scythe out there and find himself the coolest meister.

She was born into a family of top notch swordsmen. Men who live to their way of the sword and nothing more. Discipline was expected and it came to her like second nature, she had to be as stealthy as the wind, as light as a leaf, always aware of her surroundings and, eventually, she'd become strong enough to carry the Nakatsukasa legacy in the art of Dark Scythes.

But for now she was just a wallflower, passing through life unnoticed, and for now that was enough.

He was born... into something he doesn't even remember. A time that didn't exist, just like he wasn't supposed to. He was the son of an out of mind whacko assassin that was consumed by the power of a sword. He was left forgotten amidst a sea of dead bodies until his shrieking scream broke into the silence of the night and a great man picked him up and protected him from selecting the path that his once father and clan had chosen.

Now he was a self-proclaimed god that would overcome any obstacle that got placed in his path. He had never met the terrifying fear of self-defeat. And he would make sure he never did.

They were born and immediately introduced to the hard cold streets of New York. Their beds made out of cardbox and their mother disappearing in the middle of the night, leaving them to fend for themselves until the crack of dawn, when she would come back and collapse into the comfort of the mattress, leaving them to work now. They were two in a million, twins born years apart. They had to put their abilities to use, so they would go and jump the nearest stranger and at night, when they would come back to their solitary hotel room, they would ask for forgiveness to the God of Death.

Now they were being taken care of like they never had before and for the first time in their lives, they found themselves thankful.

He was born into a line of shinigami, and as one of them he had to keep truth to his obligations. He needed to be perfect, to have everything be in balance. And little by little he was expected to spread that balance across the globe, with the help of his friends, he was expected to turn into the greatest shinigami ever. That's what he would tell himself.

And now he just found himself thinking that not everything has to be in complete balance with the world. We all need that little bit of chaos thrown at us in the shape of friends and mishaps.

From birth, they were all family without being aware of it.


	2. Enthusiasm

**2. Enthusiasm**

* * *

Marie Mjölnir was ever the enthusiastic, and this time she had dragged her friend Azusa through what seemed to be a line of unlimited supplies of underwear in a plethora of ridiculously and annoying shades of colors.

"Marie... Why are we doing this again?" Azusa asks without a hint of enthusiasm behind her tone. This wasn't amusing.

"Azusa, if I am to ever find myself a good man I need to keep him happy in and out of bed!" Marie chirped as she looked through the racks and felt textures, examining colors and styles.

"And this helps how?" Her friend asked as Marie took a red lace bra and placed it over her breasts while looking into the mirror.

Marie sighed and placed the brassiere down, turning around and staring at her best friend, "Haven't you seen those movies, Azusa?" She asked as Azusa shook her head and quirked an eyebrow, "The ones in which the girl goes home with the boy and then they end up making love, but before he removes the underwear ever so softly and gently and it's just perfect?! I want that!" Marie yells as she hears a small chuckle coming from behind her.

"Nya~"

The blonde turns around to find Spirit smirking down at her while Blair skimmed through the underwear.

"Marie, do you really think that Stein would ever so tenderly remove those garments?" He asked as he inched closer to Marie and cupped her face into his hand and her face turned all different hues of red.

"Who-Whoever said this is for him?!" She asked turning her face away from his and walking away as she left her fellow Death Scythes to chuckle at her reaction.


	3. Love

**Pairing: **Soul/Maka

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **She wasn't in denial or anything... Not really.

* * *

**3. Love**

* * *

Just what was this overwhelming emotion that hid behind thundering thumps of heart, loud enough that she could feel the blood pumping through her ears and so deafening she could barely hear her thoughts?

What exactly was this feverish sensation that surged through her body and made her light cotton shirt and her excuse of a skirt feel like she was wearing layers upon layers of clothes?

And what do you have to say about the strange sensation in her lower abdomen that made her thighs clench and tickled her in places she didn't even know she could feel so funny, that made her feel like she wanted to dry hump him into eternity?

And why did it only happen when he was around?

Only when red eyes met hers. Only when he flashed those sharp white teeth of his, or when she saw his bedridden hair every morning while they sat and ate breakfast together. Only she would turn just to those lazy and droopy eyes fixated on her legs, or her not so tiny tits now, or when he would run his fingers through her hair when they lied on the couch while she read a book and he listened to music from his iPod.

Her papa had told her that this was the way things were between him and his mama before she was born. That this is what happens when you're falling for someone. But this couldn't be love, could it?

She shook her head and smiled, and just then saw the boy with the whitest, messiest hair she had ever seen in her life... She smiled and understood that maybe it could be love.

That was until she saw him drink milk out of the carton and delivered one of her infamous Maka-chops to his skull as she fumed.

She was, most definitely, not in love with this slob.


	4. Hate

**Word Count: **277

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Spirit/Kami

**Summary: **He was just a sorry excuse of a man.

* * *

**4. Hate**

* * *

He had just about enough. He couldn't take it. It was the most painful thing since his divorce with Kami, to have to see his own daughter and take the cold treatment from her was just as much as it would take to make the strongest of Death Scythes crumble up and become nothing.

He tried. Death, everyone knew he tried! He was always there for her, making sure that she didn't fail and ready to sacrifice himself for his little Maka, but she didn't care.

On days like these, when it would become way too evident for him that not matter how hard he tried to make things right with her it just wouldn't work, he would go and drown his sorrows with the sympathetic souls at Chupa Cabra's. At least the girls were good for something other than lapdances and emptying pockets. He could talk to them and they would listen. They wouldn't complain about how loud and obnoxious he became while he was drunk, or how much he talked, or how much of a cheater he was. No, they would just listen. Maybe that's why he preferred their company over his wife's and daughter. Because he was just a sorry excuse of a man and they knew just how short he was selling himself. They always wanted him to try harder.

Therefore he loathed himself... He would always hate the man that he could've become, the one he turned his back to because of who knows the kind of insecurities he harbored. He despised who he had become, and how he had broken the heart of those who were the most important to him.


	5. Triumph

**Word Count: **246

**Pairing: **mild Black*Star/Tsubaki

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **He was a man true to his word.

* * *

He grinned with reckless abandon, that twenty-billion watt, obnoxious and flashy grin of his. Arms crossed over his chest and triumph evident in his radiance.

"Congratulations, Black*Star," He could hear them cheering as he stood at the highest point of the DMWA, this time without Kid throwing a fit about how he would break the spikes and the perfect symmetry of his father's pride would be thrown off.

Instead, his friends stood down there, smiling back at him, clapping and cheering, just like he had imagined when he was a kid. When he would do nothing but rant obnoxiously and have people laugh at his incredulousness.

He jumped down with his infamous warcry and landed next to his weapon, who looked at him with admiration and respect and a smile plastered on her face.

"'Baki, we did it!" He exclaimed as she just nodded and blushed as he opened his arms and hugged her, "Today I stand with the gods." He whispered against her head as he could feel tears trickling down his chest. "I am a man that keeps his word."

Black*Star's triumph wasn't about surpassing the gods, it was about making Tsubaki a Death Scythe and taking her away from all this madness, and he had done it, so he smiled, not celebrating his own triumph, but celebrating the fact that right now, they had become stars out of anyone's reach, and that was more than anything he had ever asked for.


	6. Feel

**Word Count:** 449

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Soul/Maka

**Summary:** Because her sorry excuses for boobs are just tantalizing.

* * *

Boots covered in dirt were kicked off as soon as he had made it home. He had never thought he would be this happy to think of taking a warm shower, so without further addo he dragged his sloppy ass to the bathroom and turned the shower on, whistling to his happy self as his torn clothes started to slide off his body and pool around his ankles.

He hissed as he felt the burn on one of his open wounds, wounds that were just superficial and, god forbid, far from Stein's or Maka's grasps.

All the filth and grime washed away from his body as he scrubbed himself clean, whoever would have seen him would think he was scrubbing porcelain with a degree of OCD that would match Kid's.

Once he was done he turned the water off and made his way to the livingroom, where his partner was lying down with a book open on her stomach and a hand covering her eyes. He felt a smirk crawl over to his lips as he walked over her, hunching over her, letting small droplets of water trickle down her face.

"Welcome home," She whispered as his nose feathered hers.

"Welcome home, indeed." He said as he pecked her lips.

Maka removed her hand from her eyes as she eyed her weapon's body and saw all the scratches, "Soul! What did you do?!" She yelled frantically as he leaned away from her, cringing at the loudness of her voice.

"Relax, woman! They're minor scratches. I fell and well, this is what happens when you fall off Stein's hands."

"He was using you as a shield again?" She asked as she grabbed the damp towel on his shoulders to dab at the small cuts.

Soul pouted and protested, inching away from her touch, all to no avail as she just kept on cleaning them and disregarding his complaints.

Ruby met emerald in what felt like the most ridiculous attempt to grab her attention and so she smiled to him as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"So... what else can I do to make you feel better?" She asked as she pressed her forehead to his and a slight pink hue settled on her cheeks.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked with a sheepish grin as she just nodded and he just kissed her again, "You could let me cup a feel." He added and before he could register what was about to happen he was met with a Maka-chop to the left side of his skull.

It seems that getting to second base with Maka was going to take much more than a couple of cool words.

* * *

Ah! Gomen ne for being away for so long! My husband flew in from Japan sometime by the end of December and I didn't have time to juggle between planning our wedding and making sure everything was in order along with making the decorations! It was a hectic month, and now he flew out to California and I've been packing because I'm moving there as well and well, everything's been crazy, but I'm glad I found sometime to continue this challenge... hopefully there are still people that read it out there. XD


	7. Wrecked

**Word Count:** 135  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Stein/Marie  
**Summary:** He was just a wrecked mess.

* * *

She screamed, or she thinks; he could have sworn that it was a shriek and for a moment he could think clearly... for a minute he could feel, and that's when he registered what was happening.

He was a wrecked mess, and he was hurting her, her out of all people, her. He just couldn't take it any longer, so he put her aside and lashed out to his adversary, reaching him with his soul wavelength and inflicting just enough damage to leave the kishin grasping for his last breath.

He rushed to her and pressed his forehead to hers, muttering incoherences that ended in apologies over and over as she, slowly, opened her eye and a small smile crawled to her lips. He felt the softness and warmth of her hand and opened his eyes to find her smiling at him - almost angelic.

****"Let's go home, Stein." She whispered and he nodded, picking her up and starting to walk through the foggy streets of Death City.


End file.
